


Carne y sangre

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Isolation, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Romance, Time Period: Time of Isolation, Virus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: El 221 de Baker Street se confina hasta nueva orden y no se puede fingir todo el tiempo.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mrs. Hudson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Carne y sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

Con un sol radiante asomando por Regent's Park, los habitantes del 221 habían cerrado el portal y permanecían en casa hasta nueva orden, solo saliendo para comprar, concretamente John. El doctor dejó a Rosie con Mrs. Hudson. Al fin y al cabo, vivían prácticamente todos juntos y Mrs. Hudson era muy cuidadosa con las medidas de higiene. Más incluso que la televisión. John se quedaba tranquilo cuando Rosie pasaba tiempo con ella por ir a trabajar si Sherlock no estaba o cuando era más pequeña y hacía experimentos de incierta resolución. Como fuera, hacía un sol espectacular que iluminaba a su maravillosa -límpiate la baba, John- hija instalada en la casita que Mrs. Hudson le había comprado antes de todo el dilema mundial.

–¿Todo bien, Mrs. Hudson?

–Sí, querido. Solo la cadera, como siempre. Nada que me impida un juego adaptado –John rio. Mrs. Hudson era tan entrañable como curiosa.

–Adiós, papi –se escuchó desde dentro de la casita.

–Adiós, cielo –John se disponía a irse cuando Mrs. Hudson le hizo un gesto con la mano y fue hacia la cocina, trayendo un táper consigo.

Con el táper en la mano y subiendo las escaleras, John se mordió el labio. Había dejado a Rosie con Mrs. Hudson para que jugara, sí, pero no solo por eso. Era sábado y su día libre de teleasistencia en muchos días y Sherlock andaba dando vueltas porque nadie del portal le dejaba salir. Si ya llevaba mal el aburrimiento, toda la situación lo estaba desquiciando. Así que pensó que unas horas a solas les vendrían bien.

–Sherlock, ¿qué piensas de salir de la zona de confort?

–Un error.

–¿Y de los rollos de canela?

–Mejor. Sigue, te escucho.

John dividió los rollos en dos y los acompañó de un té. Desde que dormían juntos había empezado a sentir..., cosas. Sería lógico pensar que por eso dormían juntos, pero lo cierto es que todo empezó por una cuestión de espacio; Rosie descansaría mejor en una habitación independiente con sus juguetes y su zona de estudio, lejos de los experimentos de Sherlock. John se quedaba así más tranquilo. Después se casaron en la más estricta intimidad para regular la relación de Sherlock con Rosie. Así que sí, estaban casados y dormían juntos. John tomó un sorbo de té para agarrar valor.

–Sherlock –este respondió con un murmullo– he estado pensando en nosotros.

–¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado? –el detective se metió un rollo entero en la boca.

–Tú eres carne y sangre, debes tener..., impulsos –Sherlock casi lo escupe.

o.o.o

Desde hacía unas semanas, John había amanecido con el brazo de Sherlock por encima de la cintura. No era algo que se repitiese todos los días, pues el detective no dormía en la cama -o no dormía de noche- todos los días. Sin embargo, siempre que acababa en ella, John despertaba de la misma forma, teniendo que salir del agarre de Sherlock para poder levantarse. Al principio creyó que era por estar acostumbrado a dormir solo pero, conociendo a Sherlock, empezó hasta a dudar de que estuviera realmente dormido. Decidió comprobarlo por él mismo.

Al siguiente día que Sherlock fue a dormir a la cama, John tomó su brazo entre las manos y siguió durmiendo con los rayos de sol en su cuerpo. La idea era cerrar los ojos y quedarse despierto para sentir la reacción de su compañero al ver su brazo apresado. No obstante, estaba demasiado cansado para fingir tan temprano y cayó en un dulce sueño. Era real que con Sherlock a su lado las pesadillas habían menguado bastante.

Sherlock despertó al cabo de las horas. El cuerpo pesado como el de quien se había acostado tarde y llevaba durmiendo largo rato. No se sorprendió al ver el sol ya bastante alto, pero sí al no poder mover su brazo: estaba encajado. Lo miró con sueño y detenimiento. El brazo se encontraba entre las manos de _su_ John y, aunque tiraba, este no lo soltaba. Tampoco quería tirar muy fuerte y despertarle. Se veía plácido durmiendo y eso no pasaba todos los días. Así pues, decidió quedarse ahí, mirando al horizonte mientras le abrazaba bajo las sábanas.

Los últimos meses habían sido un continuo cambio. Compartir habitación nunca había sido la mayor de sus ilusiones desde ya ni recordaba y menos de forma permanente. Necesitaba su espacio y eso abarcaba considerables metros cuadrados. Pero el análisis de las circunstancias dictó que sería lo más conveniente. Rosie necesitaba un espacio seguro donde crecer y la casa no podía ampliarse. Su habitación era vasta, su cama también y muchos de los días ni siquiera pasaba por ella. Pensó que sería un buen lugar para John y el doctor estuvo de acuerdo. Más o menos.

Al principio puso sus acostumbradas trabas sobre lo que la gente pensaría, Mrs. Hudson y demás convencionalismos sociales que nunca le habían hecho ningún bien, dicho sea de paso. Insistió también en comprar dos camas y un biombo para dividir la estancia. Sherlock rehusó estas ideas con un gesto al aire basándose en la falta de dinero de la que John siempre se quejaba y en que la cama era muy grande -por enésima vez- y John finalmente cedió entre bufidos.

Pues bien, _parecía que el doctor no estaba tan incómodo cuando no le soltaba el brazo_ , especulaba Sherlock. Las horas pasaban y John era cálido y blando. Era más bajo que él, por lo que no tenía dificultad en envolverlo con su cuerpo. Incluso su cuello transmitía una calidez agradable que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, rascándose instintivamente contra él. Entonces se impregnó de su olor.

El olor de John era áspero después de correr por los callejones de Londres y tenue tras la ducha. Una mezcla entre terroso y salado en su punto óptimo. En la cama, ese olor se mezclaba con el suavizante de las sábanas en una sutileza que se perdía entre las líneas. Sherlock lo siguió alrededor de la clavícula, elevando el brazo libre para poder llegar más lejos con el roce de su nariz, que arrugó al encontrar un olor dominante.

Delante de él, con los párpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se encontraba John Watson. Su barba rasurada del día anterior ya tenía una sombra incipiente lo suficientemente espesa como para rozar la prominente nariz del detective, tornándola rojiza. La loción de después del afeitado de John era tan fuerte que aún podía apreciarse y la mezcla con el champú y la mascarilla que tanto le gustaba echarse creaban un microclima de época.

A Sherlock le encantaba. Podía haber estado horas oliendo a John si no resultara tan raro visto desde fuera. Sobre todo para John, que era al que le importaban las habladurías. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del doctor y la deslizó hasta el hueco con su cuello. Le gustaba la forma de ese lugar y, cada vez que lo miraba, pensaba cómo de duro estaría para descansar en él. Ahora podía comprobar que la dureza no era un inconveniente.

John se giró aún más hacia su lado, tirando del brazo de Sherlock y, por ende, de él sobre su cuerpo. Sherlock era ligero, pero no tanto como para no notarlo encima del costado y John abrió los ojos desperezándose, soltando al fin el brazo de su compañero y quedando debajo de él, aún rodeado. Se inclinó del sobresalto, golpeándose la frente con la nariz de Sherlock.

– _Auch_ –se quejó el detective, pinzándosela.

–¡Cómo que _auch_! –Respondió el doctor, frotándose la frente–. ¡¿Qué diantres haces, Sherlock?! ¡Casi me da un infarto! –el detective rodó los ojos.

–Tenías mi brazo apresado, ¿cómo querías que me levantara?

–¿Y para qué te echas encima?

–Estaba dormido, John. Dormido –Sherlock comenzó a sangrar sobre las sábanas. John se quitó la camiseta y se la dio para que presionara, tomándole del brazo dirección al baño entre bufidos por parte del afectado. En el lavabo, tiró la camiseta maltrecha al suelo y dejó correr un hilo de agua.

–Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo.

–Ya la estoy inclinando –John le apartó el pelo de la cara y, con la otra mano, se apoyaba en su hombro. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo y cruzó la mirada con Sherlock, que le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. En esa posición sí que la gente hablaría.

–Perdona.

–No me importa –contestó Sherlock retomando la compostura. John se acercó por el lado y volvió a liberar su frente de los rizos–. ¿Cómo lo ves?

–Bueno –dijo John tomándole por la barbilla para observar sus pupilas– sigue el dedo–. Los reflejos del detective parecían correctos de un lado a otro. –Se ve todo en orden.

–Brillante –Sherlock suprimió el espacio con John en un beso suave, ligeramente inclinado y pausado. John se quedó parado. Su mano aún en el pelo lo situaba en una posición más cercana. Cuando sintió los labios despegarse movió los suyos, atrapándolos con los dientes, a lo que Sherlock contestó con un gruñido indecoroso a sus oídos.

o.o.o

El detective posó sus manos sobre las caderas del doctor y ascendió tocando cada centímetro de piel. Lo sentía carnoso y firme.

–Vamos a la cama, Sherlock –este comenzó a andar hacia ella, guiando a John de espaldas hasta chocar con el somier. –Tendré que soltarte para subir.

–No será necesario –levantó las piernas de John y le empujó hasta el cabecero sin dejar de besarle. Solo soltó sus labios para bajar por su cuello, delimitando la clavícula y volviéndola rosácea. John dejaba escapar los suspiros sin intentar detenerlos, lo que excitaba aún más a Sherlock, que bajaba lentamente, pezón por pezón, hasta el ombligo.

–¡Tomarás precauciones! Y me refiero a preservativos –espetó Sherlock levantando la vista.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió John– ¿y tú? –Sherlock contestó con un _obvio_ amortiguado por la carne. Intentaba controlar su garganta, pero no pudo evitar un rugido.

–Te veo excitado –rio John.

–Calla –masculló Sherlock enfadado contra el bajo vientre. Mordió con suavidad y John dio tal grito que se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Sherlock pasó la lengua, satisfecho y pícaro. Su vista era de lo más inspiradora. Sus manos, ocupadas en las caderas del doctor, arrasaron con el pantalón y la ropa interior del mismo. Entonces su pene quedó a la vista, erecto y brillante. Sherlock miró a John, divertido–. No es para tanto –John le sacó la lengua y desvió la mirada intentando no reírse. Sherlock no conseguiría desconcentrarlo. Aunque fue inútil. La succión le hizo cerrar los ojos y recitar improperios y alabanzas simultáneas. Esa boca de corazón lo hacía realmente bien.

–Ay.

–Perdón –murmuró Sherlock lamiendo la zona. Un pequeño mordisco era un daño esperable. Al sentir el preseminal y la dureza embriagar su boca paró en seco, lo que le valió una queja gutural severa–. ¿A suertes? –John parpadeó sin entender. Sherlock bufó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento –la posición, John. Quién va dentro de quién– John se quedó muy parado –¡John!

–¡Tú! –dijo de un brinco– tú fuera, quiero decir, yo dentro–. Sherlock le miraba confundido. John tragó saliva para intentarlo de nuevo. –Llevo tiempo sin ser yo a quien penetran. ¿Te importa serlo tú hoy?

–No me importa –Sherlock se quitó la camiseta, curvando la espalda a un ángulo de gimnasta con los ojos de John fijos en él.

–No es la primera vez que me ves el pecho –John asintió sin dejar de mirar. El detective se llevó las manos al pantalón y lo apartó al suelo con la ropa interior dentro–. Esto sí es la primera vez que lo ves –el doctor levantó una ceja.

–¿Sabes que la sábana de siempre se transparenta, verdad? –Tras unos segundos de procesamiento, ambos rompieron en una carcajada– aunque no me cansaré de verlo–. John se inclinó hasta besar el costado de Sherlock. Se valió de las caderas de este para llegar hasta su pecho y aprovechar su altura para lamerle la nuez, escuchando su nombre en el aire, en su oído, en el hueco que Sherlock tanto amaba del cuello con la clavícula. John se deleitaba entre abrazos y besos húmedos. Sentía el roce de los pezones como cristales y lo que habría jurado que eran sus penes en una lucha de poder. Siguió, no obstante, saboreando cada centímetro que Sherlock le dejaba, pues la sutileza que primaba en sus experimentos la había dejado en otro lugar. El baile era fresco, voraz y tan enérgico que se interrumpían para respirar. Llegó entonces a la oreja de Sherlock y la sintió tan dulce entre sus labios que la marcó con los incisivos; grácil, etéreo. Este le empujó hasta quedar por encima en la cama.

o.o.o

Su mirada exponía más de lo que le gustaba. Más que su cuerpo. Más que sus palabras. Se alargó hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un neceser. John lo miró contrariado.

–No puedo dejar que pienses que me excito como el común de los mortales –y le tiró el neceser al lado. El doctor empezó a sacar cosas.

–A ver, aquí tenemos condones extrafinos, estriados, lubricante neutro al agua y, ¿qué es esto?

–Preservativos para dedos –John juntó los labios hacia delante y volvió a revisar el contenido.

–¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?

–A ver –Sherlock se llevó las manos a la barbilla– unos años, ¿por?

–Porque está todo caducado de este año, común de los mortales –el detective parecía contrariado. ¿No había comprobado la fecha? Esas cosas se le pasaban a la gente, no a él–. No te mortifiques –dijo John mientras sacaba una caja de debajo de los bóxeres de la mesita– lubricante al agua de fresa y condones estándar, nos valen. –Guiñó un ojo a Sherlock y vació la cama para abrirse en cruz. Este sacudió la cabeza, rehizo el camino desde su pubis hasta el fondo de su boca y tomó posición para ir calentando. Un poco más alto que John para que llegara bien, quien dibujó su espalda y le agarró con firmeza los glúteos. Sentía el calor hasta en el último pelo que Sherlock deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Aprovechando que estaba bien agarrado, John se giró con Sherlock hacia un lado. –Qué ocurre, ¿quieres estar arriba?

John negó enérgico y señaló la entrepierna de Sherlock –quiero estar ahí abajo–. Sherlock cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, al borde de la cama. John le llevó hacia el centro sin esfuerzo y le miró contrariado.

–¿Así, sin más? –el detective dobló las rodillas, dejando aún más claro el camino.

–Claro, John. Hemos venido a jugar.

o.o.o

Siempre podría cambiar de opinión. John no le dio más vueltas y bajó la cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Sherlock, tendiéndose para no quedar postrado por lumbago.

El primer rastro fustigó el cerebro del detective y le hizo exhalar. El segundo cerró sus ojos y remarcó su nombre. John lamió lento y tortuoso. Sherlock no se privaba de movimientos y voces y eso le avivaba. Verlo desde abajo, sudoroso, sonrojado, pleno. Verlo disfrutar del sexo; había pensado en su imposibilidad. Una vez más, vio pero no observó. Pasó la lengua fugaz por el ano y envolvió el pene hasta la campanilla, lo que le produjo una arcada.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, es solo... Perdona –sacudió la cabeza John– demasiado profundo–. El doctor lo retomó, esta vez poco a poco. Sherlock se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza. El estremecimiento de los músculos le impedía pensar con claridad. Una tortura y un descanso.

Las manos de John se deslizaban de fuera a dentro de los muslos, visitaban los glúteos y subían de nuevo. Tanteó la zona de la entrada y la receptividad de Sherlock buscando su aprobación con la mirada. El detective le sonrió como cuando un plan le salía bien. Esa sonrisa cómplice.

John se impregnó los dedos de gel e introdujo uno con lentitud siguiendo la forma del músculo. Al ver que no había problemas y reforzado por los gemidos de Sherlock, introdujo otro. Aunque hubiera estado callado, cada vez que levantaba la cabeza veía placer y éxtasis. Siguió haciendo círculos y abrió un poco los dedos, escuchando entonces un quejido seguido por un _continúa_. Bajó el ritmo y succionó el pubis. Introdujo el tercer dedo y Sherlock se retorció. John se asustó y le soltó de todos lados.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Sherlock balbuceada con los ojos cerrados– no te entiendo–. John se acercó a la boca para escuchar mejor.

–Métete en mí ya. ¿Cuánto crees que aguanto? –el doctor se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los demás no son como tú y todo lo que dices a diario, no sé.

Sherlock torció el gesto. –Vale, tal vez tengas razón y sea un poco como los demás.

–¿Qué has dicho? –rio John endureciéndose el pene y poniéndose el condón. Sherlock pasó a estar encima con el brazo en su nuca, nariz con nariz. Guio la mano de John con el pene en su interior hasta el principio y le besó.

–Oh, John Watson. No me hagas pedirlo por favor–. Sherlock comenzó a bajar sin pausa y sin soltar los labios de John. Sus manos se agarraban ahora a los brazos que tenía delante según iba descendiendo. John dibujaba su espalda con los dedos como estrellas, que fugaces, caminaban hasta los rizos para perderse. Dobló las rodillas para hacerlo más accesible a Sherlock. Intentó llegar hasta sus nalgas sin éxito y abrazó su espalda. Aún no habían roto el beso, solo respiraban y volvían a cerrarlo. John apretó las piernas contra las de Sherlock, acercándolo más si eso era posible y deslizó su mano alrededor del pene mientras sentía cómo el suyo chocaba con, suponía, la próstata. Sherlock apretó los dientes y le mordió el labio. Sintió cómo descargaba todo su interior y siguió unos minutos hasta sentir cómo John lo hacía en él. John notó el calor en su estómago mientras perdía el suyo propio dentro de Sherlock. Estruendoso, incluso para ellos.

Sherlock salió de John y se tumbó al lado. –Te he mordido –dijo mirándole el labio. John se pasó la lengua.

–Ay –se lamentó mirando a Sherlock– nada que no pueda curarse –. Le dedicó una sonrisa y pegó las frentes.

o.o.o

**Una semana después:**

A la semana siguiente, John volvió a tener el día libre. Al menos, de momento, podría disfrutar de un descanso a la semana. Había pensado levantarse tarde y pasarlo con Sherlock y Rosie, pero la niña insistió en ver a Mrs. Hudson. Le gustaba jugar en su casa y escuchar _batallitas_ y Mrs. Hudson tenía miles, por lo que hacía feliz a su hija y disfrutaba de una mañana en pareja. Hasta él se sorprendió diciendo eso. La última no había estado nada mal. Sacudió la cabeza y preparó a Rosie para bajar. Sherlock dormía tan plácido que le dio pena despertarlo ahora que había dejado de apresarlo contra el colchón.

o.o.o

–¿Y qué vais a hacer esta mañana? ¿Algún asesinato múltiple? –preguntó Mrs. Hudson.

–No hoy –contestó John– vamos a aprovechar para una limpieza a fondo.

Mrs. Hudson rio para sí. –Ya escuché la limpieza del otro día. Dicen que la canela es afrodisiaca, lástima que no me quede –a John le ardían las orejas.

–¿Rosie lo oyó? –susurró preocupado.

–No, cielo. Teníamos la música puesta, pero yo tengo el oído muy fino.

 _Y tanto_ , pensó John. Se despidió en la distancia y subió a casa. Sherlock se encontraba boca abajo en el sofá con sus largas piernas por encima del respaldo y vio la señal de _aburrido_ en neón. Se fue a cambiar y a respirar de paso. Cuando salió del baño, el detective seguía donde lo había dejado.

–Sherlock, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos.

–¿Cuidadosos? –dio una voltereta para caer sobre sus pies.

–¿Puedes no doblarte el cuello mientras te hablo? –John masticó las palabras, visiblemente alterado– Mrs. Hudson nos escuchó la semana pasada.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Sherlock, ¿siquiera me estás escuchando? –el detective se levantó y tomó las manos de John.

–Estaba absorto en tus ojos.

–No pruebes conmigo tus argumentos de novela. Vamos a intentar ser más silenciosos –Sherlock torció el gesto, agitó una mano sin importancia y se dejó caer en el sillón. John se plantó delante.

–¿No has hecho el té?

–Esperaba el tuyo.

–Tienes dos manos hermosas para hacerlo por ti mismo.

–Ahora mismo están ocupadas –Sherlock agarró las manos de John y tiró de él. Este tuvo que recolocarse, quedando a horcajadas–. Es tu turno, John –susurró en su oreja. El doctor se mordió la lengua.

–No te haré el té –Sherlock abrió las piernas y quedó aún más cerca de John.

–Por ti, John Watson, dejaría de tomar té.

o.o.o

**Más tarde, aún en la cama:**

–John.

–¿Sí?

–¿Vas a hacer té? –John soltó una carcajada y le tiró la almohada a la cabeza.

–Sí, haré té para los dos –Sherlock sonrió triunfante. Y no, no fueron silenciosos. John ya sentía el calor en sus orejas de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> Cuídense :)


End file.
